Marry Me
by heidipoo
Summary: Russel and Noodle are working on another taxidermy project together, which leads to a very interesting conversation. "You are going to be my husband, aren't you?"
1. 10 Years Old

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm very new to the Gorillaz fandom. My name is Heidi (just in case you couldn't tell), and I really wanted to branch out to new fandoms. Anyway, my very best friend in the whole wide world is helping me write this. Her name is AngelZ of DarKness, and her Gorillaz fics are great. If you want to know more about me or her, just check out my author's page. Reviews are welcome, and I hope you enjoy the fic. P.S. I am currently taking multichapter requests at the moment, so just PM me!**

* * *

Russell silently sewed the belly of his next taxidermed animal. A soft smile was on his lips as he did what he loved to do, especially with the one little girl he cared most for right at his side. She often helped him a lot with his favorite hobby. What else could a man like himself ask for?

Noodle watched silently with a smile of her own. Unlike normal little girls who would be disgusted by the sight, she was intrigued by it. "That looks really cool." She complemented with a grin, "Another one to go with your collection." She said, pointing over to all of his dead animals he had fixed up to make look still very alive. It was a rather big display of them, and over the years, she had helped with all of them.

"Where should we put this one Noods?" He asked as he looked down at the much smaller girl. At ten years old, she wasn't very tall, or big at all for that matter.

Noodle put her hand to her chin, mimicking the act of thinking. "I think we should put it in my room." She answered honestly. Russell chuckled and patted her head. "I was being serious!" She said, almost in offense. "It will make my room look so cool!"

Russell rolled his eyes and picked up the animal before lugging it over to his large collection. "You know how I feel about my prized possessions. You're one of them so you should know, I protect them with my life and I'll refuse to give them away." He told her with a smirk before collapsing on his bed.

Noodle giggled and hopped onto his bed. "What a lame excuse," She mumbled with a light blush. "I'm just like 2D and Muds... Nothing too special." She muttered, referring to the other band members. Her forest green eyes stared into his soulful white ones before she began to bounce on his bed. "You're weird." She giggled.

"Not as weird as you though." Russell replied with a smile. He wondered why Noodle would say something like that though... That she wasn't important to him. He couldn't explain it, but there was this connection between he and Noodle. Albeit she was only ten years old, it was like he was her protector or something. "You are important to me Noods." He shrugged. "Murdoc and 2D are just idiots." He laughed.

"I'll agree with that." She said as she continued to bounce on the bed slightly. She fell back onto the bed beside him before giving him a serious look, "You know you are more important to me too right?" She grinned and grabbed his arm. "You are going to be my husband, aren't you?" She said suddenly.

Russell stared at her for a long moment, "Ain't I a little too old for you?" He asked, not taking her comment too seriously though it did stay on his mind. She couldn't be serious, could she? Hell, she was only a little girl.

Noodle scoffed slightly, "I don't mean now, Russ!" She said as she looked up at him. "When I'm older. But I'm not wearing a dress. Murdoc and 2D can be in the wedding too, and we'll be husband and wife." She told him in a matter of fact tone of voice. She sounded pretty serious about this, and Russel really wasn't sure what to say without hurting her, or coming off as a tad creepy. When he did finally speak, it was only about 2D and Murdoc again.

"I don't think Muds would like that too much." He tried to joke. Noodle as his wife though... It did sound about right. He wouldn't mind it to be honest. He was sure the both of them would be happy together.

Noodle puffed her cheeks and looked away, "Well they can suck it up. If they bring home all those ladies to be happy, then couldn't I marry you without having to be worried? They don't even have to wear those fancy clothes. They can't go naked though." She added on and hugged his arm. "I already claim you as mine Russel." He thought the gesture was sweet, so he decided that he'd play along with her.

"And I shall claim you as mine, now where's my ring?" He asked, of course only joking with the small girl. However, Noodle was completely serious, and quite frankly, Russell was getting a kick out of this. She was so easy to mess with, and you could make her mad so fast.

"A ring?" She asked incredulously. "Shouldn't I be the one getting the ring? I am a lady after all." She retorted.

"Relax Noods." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "I was only kidding." He chuckled.

Noodle quickly hopped up and ran towards the door. "I'll find you a ring! If it's the last thing I do." She said as she yanked the door open. "It'll make you happy, and until I do find one, you better be ready to marry me." She huffed before rushing out, letting the door slam rather loudly behind her. Boy, she sure was determined. Russell merely sighed and put his head in his hands. She was such a handful sometimes, but he loved it. A part of him was curious to see if she would actually bring back a ring, but he knew she would. When she said something, she meant it. Noodle always stuck to her word.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...?**


	2. 19 Years Old

Noodle laughed along with her other band mates as they talked more about song ideas. Nine years of playing together yet they still had millions of ideas for songs. "We can't have babies shooting guns!" She laughed louder, trying not to choke on the food in front of her.

2D huffed though he was laughing himself. "Well, why not! If pigs can fly, I see no reason why babies can't shoot a simple machine gun or two." He said before the bassist beside him gave him a slight slap on the back of the head.

"Only an idiot would think that could possibly work. Also, there's not a single bloody pig that can fly so get that out of your head." Murdoc huffed before shoving a bite of waffle in his mouth. "Isn't that right love?" He asked, smiling when Noodle nodded. At 19 years old, she was still something else, that was for sure.

"What do you think Russell?" She asked out of the blue, noticing he was being oddly quiet. He usually didn't have much input when it came to songs though. He didn't really care what they played, but Noodle felt like bringing him into the conversation.

"I think these waffles are great!" He nearly yelled, gesturing to the stack that he had just put on his plate and drowned in maple syrup. Noodle couldn't help but to laugh.

"I meant about the songs!" She said trying not to laugh anymore because her sides were beginning to hurt.

Russell quickly looked down, "Oh... It sounds... Alright..." He mumbled sheepishly, thankful that his face wasn't feeling too hot right now.

2D grinned, "See? Russ thinks its okay so we should." He said with a grin. "I can write up the lyrics if you want." He told everyone.

Murdoc scoffed, "Well, if you think it'll be a bloody hit then go right ahead." He replied as he finished the waffle that was on his plate. "But the lyrics better be ready by tonight, so we can practice." This time he was talking to 2D, and the lead singer nodded. He took his song lyrics very seriously.

"I can't wait!" Noodle exclaimed. Learning new songs was one of her favorite things to do.

2D then paused, "You don't think the fans will mind having a baby and a kids with guns song do you?" He then asked. "Babies with rabies. I like that better." He decided, causing Noodle to give him a look.

Murdoc frowned, "Make up your mind face ache!" He said annoyed, ready to hit him again.

Russell glanced at Noodle and lightly poked her. "Let's go do something. These two are going to be at it for a while." He whispered to her. She nodded with a smile, following Russel as he carried his plate of waffles off with him. She wondered what they were going to do.

"So what did you have in mind, Russ?" She asked curiously as soon as they were away from Murdoc and 2D. Honestly, he really hadn't put in any thought as to what they were going to do, he just wanted to spend time with her. Russel set his waffles down on his desk, he didn't feel hungry anymore now that they were alone.

"We... We can... Do whatever you want." He muttered before looking down embarrassed. How could such a small woman do so much to a man like himself? It was shameful, he had to admit.

"Well..." Noodle trailed off, trying to think of something fun for her and Russel to do. "What do you do for fun?" She asked him. "I usually annoy Murdoc and 2D, but I can't do that now... Hm..." She kept thinking.

"We could do another taxidermy." Russel suggested, but Noodle shook her head. At this, he was hurt. That was their favorite thing to do together all the time. "Why not Noods?" He asked genuinely. She shrugged, because in her head it was a stupid reason, really. "Come on, there has to be a reason." Russel tried to coax out of her.

"I don't know..." She trailed off. "I guess because I never get to keep the ones I do." Russel bit the inside of his cheek, that was the reason?

He took her hand and shook his head, "You can have them. I'll let you keep whatever ones you want. I'm sorry if I was being greedy for not letting you have one." Tugging her hand, he led her to his room. He had actually noticed something though, she hadn't been alone with him in a long while now. Was something wrong with her? Did he do something to cause her to want to avoid him?

Noodle looked down at his large hand holding her small one as a light blush covered her face. She didn't care about keeping a dead animal, she just... Got so flustered with being alone with him. He was so gentle and caring to her unlike the other two band members. She felt special. She felt weird when her heart pounded in her chest every time he was near. Did he forget that promise? That promise about the ring, all those years ago. Would he reject her?

Once they got to his room, she tried to speak to him, "Russ, I don't want your stuff." She began, but was interrupted by the man.

"Go on, take whatever you want." He replied as he gestured to the many taxidermed animals that were hanging on the walls and such. Noodle sighed, why was he acting like this? It was like the air between them was awkward, and almost uncomfortable. It never used to be this way.

Russell picked up a stuffed cat. "Don't you like cats? Here take it." He said with a nervous smile. He wanted things how they used to be. "Noodle, its okay-"

"No it's not!" Noodle finally huffed. "You said you refuse to give away your prized possession away. If you start giving them away now... What would it mean for me? You'd be willing to let some guy take me away?" She looked away. "I told you you'd be my husband and that's how it's suppose to be." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes. "I even got you that stupid ring." She added.

Russell was shocked to say the least, "You got me the ring?" He asked as he stepped closer to the still much smaller girl. He thought that she had forgotten about it after all these years. It made him happy to know that Noodle still wanted to marry him.

"Of course I did stupid." She replied as she crossed her arms. "When I say something, I mean it."

Russell chuckled and lightly tilted her chin so she was looking up at him. "You do realize I'm much more older than you right? Really older." He said and smiled when she nodded. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

Noodle huffed and grabbed his face. "How do you want me to prove it to you? I can kiss you." She said, already standing on her tippy toes with a dark blush so she could reach him. But Russell had already beat her to the punch, and pressed his lips to hers feverishly. He had been waiting to kiss her for so long, and now that it was finally happening, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this little fic, let me know what y'all think in a review!**


End file.
